Remembering the Fallen
by SlytherinDemigod18
Summary: This is a story I wrote for Remembrance day, but only published it now. It's basically a way to honor the fallen heroes in the Titan and Giant wars.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would not be writing Fanfiction...**

It's been four months since the Giant War. Four months since Hecate faded, the Mist disappearing with her. The mortals know about demigods, but don't know about all of their sacrifices in the recent wars. Many wish that they could be like them, with cool powers, fighting monsters and saving the world. The reality is much worse. The mortals will find this out on Remembrance Day what the true definition of sacrifice is.

Percy walked to Central Park with the rest of his school. They would be given a presentation along with the rest of Manhattan about sacrifices, but the mortals don't know that Percy is going to be the one giving the presentation along with the rest of the Camps.

Chiron wheeled his wheelchair up to the podium, holding his hand up for the whispering to subside.

"Good afternoon Manhattan. My name is Chiron. Yes I am the same Chiron that trained the best heroes of old." He smiled sadly at the whispering mortals around him. "Many of you know that the Greek Gods are real and many of you know that they have children with mortals known as demigods. These demigods come to a place called Camp Half-Blood where they train to survive in the outside world. What you do not know is that they've had to use these skills multiple times in the past year. You see, our world has just come out of two back-to-back wars that threatened all of civilization. I am going to now hand the mic over to one of our senior veterans whose been with us from the start, and hasn't graduated high school yet. Percy Jackson!"

The park was in an uproar. Percy Jackson, the kind but rebellious student who never made good grades but wouldn't hesitate to try to help somebody with their homework. Percy Jackson, the man who volunteered at the nursing homes and defended children from bullies. The same Percy Jackson is a soldier?

He pushed his way to the front of the crowd and walked up to the podium. "Hello mortals-" There were some cries of outrage at that, "-My name is Percy Jackson and I'm the son of Poseidon."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the gods flashed in. "Full titles Percy." Zeus warned.

Percy groaned but did it anyways. "I am Percy Jackson, seventeen years old, son of Poseidon, God of the Seas. My titles are: Head Counselor of Cabin Three, Denier of Immortality, Former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, survivor of Gabe Ugliano, defeater of Alecto, wielder of Anaklusmos, twice defeater of the Minotaur, defeater of Medusa, defeater of Enchina, defeater of the Chimera, survivor of the Lotus Casino, returner of Zeus Master Bolt, returner of Hades Helm of Darkness, defeater of Ares in single combat, sailor of the Sea of Monsters, former hamster, finder of the Golden Fleece, bearer of the sky, friend of Artemis and Zoe, defeater of the manicore, Guardian of the Ophiotaurus, defeater of the Nemean Lion, subject of the Great Prophecy, owner of Ms O'Leary, wanderer of the Labyrinth, Exploder of Mount Saint Helens, visitor of Ogygia, defeater of Antaeus, friend of Pan, Prince of Atlantis and second in line for the throne, survivor of the river Styx, former bearer of the curse of Achilles, defeater of Kronos, veteran of the Battle for Manhattan, veteran of the Titan war, defeater of the gorgons, bearer of Juno, defeater of Phineas, pawn of Gaea, pawn of the Olympians, freer of Thanatos, sailor of the Argo II, defeater of Ephialtes and Otis, survivor of Tartarus, friend of Bob and Small Bob, friend of Damesan, defeater of Hyperion, capturer of Nike, defeater of Polybotes, veteran of the Giant War and Hero of Olympus. Oh and my unofficial title of _annoyer of immortals._ "

Hermes chuckled, "You got that right Perce."

A mortal man protested that Percy couldn't have gone through all that and to get down and leave the talking to the real veterans.

Percy's eyes turned icy and his voice was deadly calm. "Are you telling me that all of my pain was not worth it in the end and that I'm not recognized for the things I've been through?" His voice got louder with each word until the mortals were pale and shaking.

Annabeth walked up to him, gave him a kiss and told him to continue on with the presentation.

He cleared his throat. "Right. Today I will tell you about the casualties of the two wars, the Titan War and the Giant War. We'll start with the Titan War."

Percy activated a slideshow that displaded a picture of the fallen warrior and their age, devine parent and cause of death.

Zoe Nightshade came up first.

"This Zoe Nightshade, former Lieutenant of Artemis and the one of the first casualty in the war. She was over three thousand years old, a daughter of Atlas and was killed by her father when Artemis and I were holding the sky."

The mortals protested again that he couldn't have held the weight of the sky, until Percy pointed to the grey streak in his hair that came back from a arai curse and explained what it was. Percy continued the presentation.

"Bianca Di Angelo, fourteen, daughter of Hades, killed by Talos, a defective prototype. Her body was never recovered.

Lee Fletcher, seventeen, son of Apollo, killed when a giant stepped on him.

Castor, fifteen, son of Dionysus, killed by an enemy demigod."

Percy went on naming the demigods who died in the Battle of the Labyrinth.

"Charles Beckendorf, eighteen, son of Hephaestus, killed in the explosion he set. His body was never recovered.

The many unnamed enemy demigods who died in the explosion Beckendorf and I rigged.

Michael Yew, seventeen, son of Apollo, killed in the collapse of Williamsburg Bridge. His body was never recovered.

Silena Beauregard, eighteen, daughter of Aphrodite, killed by the Lydian Drakon."

He continued naming others who died.

"Ethan Nakamura, fourteen, son of Nemesis, killed when he fell off Olympus.

Finally Luke Castellan, twenty five, son of Hermes, sacrificed himself to kill the spirit of Kronos who had taken residence inside him. He will never be forgotten."

Percy's voice cracked with emotion on that last one. The mortals were horrified. How many children had died in this not-so mythical war. Percy, who seemed to have read their minds answered them.

"Throughout the course of the Titan War, we lost 1000 demigods who fought for Kronos and 16 demigods who fought for the Gods."

The mortals minds were reeling. 1016 children who had sacrificed themselves for a better future. Percy caught their attention again.

"A few months after, Gaea, the earth mother rose and the Greek and Roman camps started a civil war.

Gwen, nineteen, daughter of Ceres, killed by Octavian, comes back to life due to the Doors of Death being open."

Percy named the romans that had died when the army attacked their camp.

"Bob, a good Titan, killed by Tartarus so Annabeth and I could escape.

Small Bob, a sabertooth kitten, killed by Tartarus so Annabeth and I could escape

Damasen, a good Giant, killed by Tartarus so Annabeth and I could escape.

Bryce Lawrence, twenty, legacy of Orcus, killed by Nico in defense of another."

He named all of the hunters and amazons who died trying to kill Orion.

"Leo Valdez, sixteen, son of Hephaestus, killed by Gaea in an explosion, later comes back with the Physician's Cure.

Octavian, sixteen, legacy of Apollo, killed when a catapult launched him in the air. He will not be missed."

He continued to name the demigods who died in the civil war.

"In the end we had 500 deaths on the Roman side and 138 on the Greek side."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Each of these children sacrificed themselves to make things right. A few quotes from different places describe their sacrifices perfectly. _And I will always do my duty, no matter what the price, I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice. Oh and I don't want to die for you, but if dying's asked of me, I'll bare that cross with honor, because freedom don't come free._ Every demigod knew the risks but still ran into battle for the future of the gods as was asked of them. _A soldier doesn't fight because he hates what's in front of him, he fights because he loves what he left behind._ Every demigod loved their camp and in the end, that's what they sacrificed themselves for, so that the nine year olds and younger who weren't fighting wouldn't have to witness the horrors of the war. _A hero is an ordinary person facing extraordinary circumstances and acting with courage, honor and sacrifice._ In the end, we're all just humans. We all bleed and die the same. We aren't different, you and I. We are ordinary people thrust into a world we want no part of. I'm going to end with one more quote; _Our lives were never ours_. From the moment we are born we belong to the Olympians to be their pawns and forced to do their biddings. We're pawns, and that's all we'll ever be."

Percy turned towards the demigods, who welcomed him with open arms. His true family.


End file.
